Code Xana Episode 3: Sewer Rat
by James the Lesser
Summary: The group is handling the Xana attacks, for now. But when a cement truck is hijacked, a visible attack, will the gang need to use a RTTP? Read to find out!


**Code Xana Episode 3: Sewer Rat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1&2 **

Sanne is reading the last log and diary entry of her father's through tears. She had read about her grandmother, Sanne Grimore Hopper, and what really happened to her. She had read about how Jeremie was planning to quit the group and go to a different school when Aelita was deleted. He had wanted to give up, run away, before he stopped and thought about what to do to get back at Xana. She had read about how the attacks had gotten worse and worse, how the others had been hurt, tortured, nearly killed. Read about attacks that she would have been ready to give up and surrender to Xana after. The worst part was knowing that her parents, her grandparents, all of the Lyoko Gang had lied to her and her friends. She finishes the last line, seeing how her mother was brought back, how the group had gotten years of their lives back. She closes the file and continues to cry. She wishes she had never read them, or turned the computer back on. If she had never known what had really happened would have been better. "Sanne?" Someone knocks on her door.

"Go away." She doesn't want to be bothered. She is torn between being mad at her parents and being scared and being mad at herself. She had read about the attacks, how the group had come close to dieing. Their parents had edited their stories to make it seem like a Disney cartoon but this was worse then anything she could think of. To read about Yumi's back being broken, or Aelita risking her life for her friends, and so much more made her realize how dangerous things were now. She had put her friends in so much danger she wished she'd just kept her big mouth shut. It was her fault Xana had escaped. She had typed the code and freed Xana. She had to do something. She had to help her friends before one of them was killed. Sanne gets up and heads for the Factory.

"Figured I'd find you here." Skitz finds Krieger in the exercise room using the weight bench to bench press after the first day of classes. "Sanne's not here?"

"She was reading whatever from the Super Computer." He gets to fifty and puts the bar back on the rest holds. "Want to hand me those twenty kilo weights?" Skitz hands Krieger the weights and he adds them on. "Why are you looking for us?"

"Well, Sanne told me to stay out of the room and Ark's talking to Mira. I went and got some food and came back and she wasn't in our room so I figured I'd look for her here." Skitz sits down on a different weight bench.

"I can't help you. Try the Factory. She might be keeping Dante _company_." Krieger starts pressing the weights he had just put on.

"Try not to sound too jealous." Krieger nearly breaks something when he loses his grip on the bar. "Kidding." Skitz gets up and leaves Krieger to his workout.

"Dante?" Dante comes up in a screen.

"Yes Sanne?" He sees her face. "Why are your eyes red?"

"I, it's nothing. Have you found a way to do a return to the past making it affect people who have been to Lyoko?" She could do this, if she did one far enough into the past she could blank her friend's memories and keep them safe.

"Not yet. I have been looking and found several programs that do one or the other but not what you want. With your help it will make it easier." He smiles at her. He knew she had been crying, why her eyes was red, and tries to cheer her up. "If you want to help me. Your first day of school was today, right? You must have work to do and be with your friends."

"Its ok Dante the work was easy and you're a friend, aren't you?" She smiles at him feeling better. Without the others it would be harder to fight Xana but they would be safe. That's why she wanted to fight Xana, to keep people safe, and this would make them safe.

Ark and Mira are in his dorm room watching a movie on his computer. "Where did you get such an old movie?"

"My dad likes the old stuff he grew up with. I got the whole series and they get more rude and crude." They laugh at a joke in the movie. "You should see some of the things he made. They have a girl named Sissi in them, someone you know."

"What? I don't know anyone named Sissi."

"Yes you do, she works at this school, wears a suit, and is someone you never want to talk to."

"Wait, Ms. Delmas?" Ark nods. "Wow, I have to see them, after this movie is over."

"Ok, you'll love Natural Grandeur 2. It really brings out the shallowness in Sissi." They continue watching the movie with no idea what was going on in the outside world.

Some construction is going on at a new mall. They had just added a new wing and had to put in the electrical and sewer lines. A cement truck is getting ready to fill in the area around the new sewer line when a street light sparks. A black mist comes out of it and moves for the truck. "What the? The controls must be stuck." The construction worker pulls on the lever to drop the cement but it won't move. "Must have gotten something stuck." He opens the door and goes towards the back of the truck when the truck moves. "Hey, get out of my truck!" He runs to the cab of the truck but it takes off leaving him behind.

"Ok, I know how Samantha was able to blank their memories with the return to the past. I need to find out how to add someone to that list." Sanne and Dante were finally making progress. "Actually, if I did this right maybe I could make Xana forget who he is and he'll stop attacking us!" It was a brilliant plan, if it was possible. Sanne is trying to figure out how her grandmother was able to blank William's, Sissi's, and the real Samantha's memory when the computer beeps. "An attack? Not now I'm really making progress."

"Call your friends. The Tower is in the Forest Sector. I will meet you and them at the Way Tower in the Forest Sector." The screen closes as Dante heads for the Forest Sector.

"Hey Sanne, what's up?" Skitz was on her way to the Factory when she got to the sewer entrance to the Factory and couldn't open it.

"There's an attack, get to the Factory."

"I'll try." Sanne and Skitz hang up. Skitz looks around. "Hmmm, there's probably another one that way." She runs down the sewers looking for another sewer entrance.

"Really? Not now, I'm busy." Ark did not want to leave Mira. "Alright I'm coming. You're worse then my mom when I was younger and it was time for bed." Ark hangs up. "Sorry Mira something came up."

"Like what?" Ark had gotten a call like this before and it made her curious.

"Well, I can't tell you, yet." Ark wasn't sure if the others would let her in and wasn't sure if he wanted her in. She was a cool person and nice looking but he didn't know if he or the others could trust her with a secret like Xana and the Super Computer. Not only that if she joined the group she would be in danger of getting hurt by Xana. Not to mention Skitz's and the others response to letting a new member onto the team who wasn't a child of the original group. "I'll talk to them and see if you can come along next time."

"Why not surprise them and bring me along?" She puts a hand on Ark's. "It couldn't be that bad could it?"

"I can't, not this time. I'll call you when we're done, maybe get some homework done." Ark gets off his bed and runs out of his room.

"This is why you should have left the stupid thing off." Krieger did not want to go to Lyoko. He had completed his homework and was about to get something to eat before going back to the gym.

"I know but you have to come, hurry." Sanne knows he will. He didn't have to like it.

"I'm coming, give me a few minutes." Krieger hangs up and starts running towards the sewer entrance in the park.

Skitz finds another sewer entrance and climbs the ladder. She pushes on the cover and can't move it. "What is up with this?" Krieger and Ark soon discover the problem.

"That's not good." Ark kicks the mound of cement on top of what use to be the sewer entrance. "Maybe we can find the one in the school and take that one."

"Good idea but I don't think we have time to look for it. We can take another entrance outside of the school gates." Krieger and Ark head for the gates.

"Hey, look what I found." Sanne brings up the alarm program. "Now I'll know when someone gets here." She turns it on. "And this must be…" She clicks a program and a screen comes up on the Monitor.

"Deal, or No Deal?" She changes the channel.

"Don't forget to get your pets…" She changes the channel.

"Here we are standing in front of the new wing of the mall where a cement truck was stolen. No one saw who it was and the police believe it was a disgruntled employee. If you see a cement truck with license number…" Sanne turns the program off not finding anything good on.

Krieger and Ark are looking for a sewer entrance but only find piles of cement. "Forget it Ark we'll just run there."

"We got lucky that Jim wasn't at the gates." They take off down the sidewalk for the Factory.

Sanne is looking through more files when she hears a beeping noise. "Cool, it worked." She turns on the security cameras when the beeping stops and a red exclamation point come up. "What did I do?"

"I believe you were doing too much at once. You minimized the last program and I think that takes some power to work. Turn some programs off and it will go away." Dante had made it to the Forest Sector easily through the Way Tower.

"There we go." Sanne turns off all but the Super Scan. "This poor thing, it used to have so much power my dad could run every program at the same time and have power left over."

"Yes, and I am willing to assume Xana was much stronger then." Dante had read the logs and diaries and knew of Xana's past attacks. "Your friends are coming, I'll see you soon." The screen closes as the elevator doors open.

"Sanne, where's Skitz?" Ark was worried about his sister.

"I don't know, she said she was coming though." She smiles at her friends wishing she had been faster. They were all going to Lyoko to fight Xana, if she could delete their memories of the past few days she would. With her work and with Dante helping she will be able to do that. Sanne calls Skitz on her Jcell. "No answer, she must be the target."

Skitz is in the sewers getting more and more frantic. She had gone to nearly a dozen entrances and none of them would open. "Damn it Sanne I'm coming just hold your hovers!" Skitz pushes against a cover as hard as she can, nothing. "Have to find one that opens." She climbs own the ladder and continues her search.

"Ok, I'm starting it now." Sanne runs over to the elevator where Krieger and Ark had been waiting. Krieger pushes the button and the elevator goes down. They run to the Scanners and get in just in time. The doors close and they soon land on Lyoko.

"Hello Sanne, the Tower is to the south of us." Dante stands up. He was sitting in front of the Way Tower waiting for the others.

"I'll lead this time." Krieger gets in front of Dante. "If Xana surprises us you should be protected since we need you to deactivate the Tower."

"Hey, a knight, cool." This is the first time Ark has seen Krieger, and the first time Krieger has seen Ark.

"Uh, thanks, monkey boy." Krieger laughs. "At least you aren't a giant purple cat."

"Shut up!" Ark wants to get Krieger to shut up but he only has claws and his disc, Krieger has a sword and a shield. "That's unfair my best weapons are these," He shows his claws. "And that's it."

"We have to get to the Tower so if you could please go? Your friend, the girl, may be in trouble."

"We're going." Krieger leads the others south looking for the activated Tower.

Skitz is still stuck in the sewers unable to find a cover that moves. Unfortunately for her things were about to get much worse. At the water treatment plant there was about to be an accident. "Stop, stop!" A guard calls out to a cement truck barreling down the entrance path to the water treatment plant but it ignores him.

"Get out of the way!" Another guard yells and the first guard does. The cement truck breaks through the pole not waiting for the pole to go up. It continues towards the water treatment plant when it plows into a wall. Normally the truck would probably be incapacitated but powered by Xana it continues and slams into another wall crashing into a bunch of computers.

"Johnson, hit the emergency shut off!" A man runs over to a panel and smashes the glass before hitting the shut off button.

"What's that noise?" Skitz is pushing against another cover when she hears a roaring noise. She climbs down the ladder and looks in the direction of the noise. "Aaaa!" She sees a wall of water coming down the sewers. She runs away but isn't faster then the water which hits her knocking her over. She is carried by the water hitting the wall then the floor before the water level rises. "Help!" Skitz tries to swim but is disorientated. She is carried by the water trying to stay afloat so she doesn't drown to scared to care about where she would end up.

On Lyoko they have made it to the Tower without being attacked but see why. Two Tarantulas are waiting for them. "This is so unfair!" Ark has his claws to fight with, not exactly what one would want against two Tarantulas.

"Get over it you should have thought about weapons like I did." Krieger takes his sword and Shield out. "Sanne, Ark, you take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right. Dante you stay back, we need you."

"Ok Krieger, I bet your father took charge like that." Sanne and Ark run towards the Tarantula on the left while Krieger goes after the one on the right.

"Aaaa!" Skitz slams into metal bars as the water finds an escape. Skitz hangs onto the bars as she looks over the edge to see where the water was going. "No, hang on Skitz." The water went down about twelve meters into a very shallow water catch used to keep overflow from escaping and going into the city.

"Whoa!" Krieger had blocked a laser with his shield when it bounced off and nearly hit Ark. "What are you mad at me about?" Ark was on his disc flying around a Tarantula. "Sanne, I'm going to try something, if it works hit him in the Eye!" Ark dives towards the Tarantula dodging lasers. When he gets close he unwraps his tail and wraps it around a leg of the Tarantula. He trips the Tarantula and drags it towards the edge of the platform. "Now!"

"Ok," Sanne screams sending a laser beam at the Tarantula. She misses the Eye but hits it in the back. Ark unwraps his tail from the Tarantula as it falls over the edge.

"That works to." The Tarantula falls into the Digital Sea and explodes. "Krieger you need help?"

"I got it!" Krieger was advancing towards the Tarantula using his shield to block lasers. "This isn't going to work." He wouldn't be able to hit the Eye if he did get close enough to use his sword. "This will." He spins around and throws his shield at the Tarantula while blocking lasers with his sword. The shield hits the Tarantula but not on the Eye. It staggers and gives Krieger his chance to run forward before the Tarantula gets it's footing back and cuts the Eye with his broadsword. The Tarantula is destroyed leaving the way open for Dante. "Go Dante."

"Thank you Krieger." He runs into the Tower. "The Tower is deactivated." He quickly sends the others back to Earth.

"Help!" Skitz is still stuck in the sewers. The water is still flowing as she desperately clings to the bars. "Someone, help…" She is cold, tired, and wet.

"She isn't answering her phone." Sanne had tried to call Skitz but got her voice mail. "I don't know what to do!"

"A return to the past would put her back wherever she was before right?" Krieger is worried and doesn't know what to do either.

"But our parents would know we did one. Dante, do you know a way to…" Sanne is interrupted when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Help me. I'm trapped in the sewers." Skitz was sitting on the sewer floor after the water had finally subsided. "I don't know where though. It's cold in here, I'm so cold." Skitz is shivering as she talks to Sanne through the phone. "I owe your father a hug. I never knew the Jcells were water proof."

"One of the features my dad added, and GPS. Stay on the line and we'll find you." Sanne starts working on the keyboard when Krieger puts a hand on her shoulder.

"All the covers are still blocked by cement. Unless you find the school's sewer entrance we aren't getting her out."

"Hermitage." That one word gets Krieger to shut up. "Skitz we'll be there in about twenty, maybe thirty minutes." Sanne hangs up. "Come on Ark we need to get your sister."

"Alright, wonder what happened that she can't come on her own."

"I don't know but we can ask her when we find her." Sanne, Ark, and Krieger leave the Factory for the Hermitage. "Ok, be careful, if they hear us and we get caught we'll be in trouble." Sanne and the other two sneak into the Hermitage entrance to the sewers and soon find Skitz.

"Are you ok Sis?" Ark sees Skitz is curled up in a ball soaking wet still and shivering. When he puts a hand on her arm she feels like ice. "Can we get to the Factory Sanne? She needs the Scanners." Sanne leans down to help Skitz up and feels how cold Skitz is.

"Ok, come on Skitz, the Scanners will make you feel better." Sanne, Ark, and Krieger help Skitz to the Hermitage entrance then to the Factory. It had taken almost half an hour and Skitz was still shivering.

"Her hands. I think she's has frostbite or something." Ark helps Skitz into the Scanner. "Ok Sanne, scan her." The doors close and a few seconds later Skitz falls out of it. Ark catches her before she hits the floor. "Skitz, are you feeling better?"

"Don't let me go." Skitz clings to her brother. She had been so cold and now she was dry and warm but it wasn't enough. "So warm, don't let me go."

"I won't Sis but you're ok now. The Scanners even dried your clothes. So, why'd you go for a swim in the sewers?"

"I didn't mean to you idiot. I couldn't get out of the sewers then, and then I heard a roaring noise and the water attacked me." The elevator doors open and Sanne comes off of them.

"Scanners did the trick once again." Krieger looks at Sanne. "That was close. You really need to figure out how to do the return without our parents knowing."

"I need to? Krieger you're part of the group to. I know you know how to work a computer." They had talked online over the years with the others when they were apart.

"I can turn them on and play games or get a split screen on the vidtalk, not run something like what's below us." He sees the look on Sanne's face. "Ok sorry, I would help but I'd probably screw something up."

"It's ok. I don't expect you to work on the computer just like you don't expect me to be a Fourth Don in Judo." Sanne laughs at the joke.

"You could be if you trained more with me." Krieger smiles at Sanne who smiles back. "Well, um, the return thing is important but if you want to take a break we could go to the gym and train some."

"I need to work on it. I've spent too much time reading those damn logs and diaries." Sanne had wanted to keep her friends safe by deleting their memories with a return but knows she can't do that now. Her friends deserved to be a part of this. She needed them and knew that even though it was far more dangerous then what their parents had told them they could handle it. "Could you stay though? I'm going to work on the Super Computer and if Xana senses I'm alone he might attack."

"Ok, I can do most of the basics without equipment anyways."

"Well you two have fun, I'm missing a chance to show Mira how great an actress Ms. Delmas is."

"You're really going to show her dad's old movies?" Skitz rolls her eyes. "When you get expelled by Sissi I'm going to laugh."

"Like Mira would tell her."

"No, but she'd probably tell her friends, who would tell their friends, and you know how that works." Skitz and the others get on the elevator. Sanne and Krieger get off at the Control Room. Ark and Skitz take the elevator the rest of the way up and go their separate ways.


End file.
